eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Overseer Reward Crate (Version 1)
Rewards This item never actually lands in your inventory. When you receive it, it will automatically give you a loot window containing one or more of: *Overlord's Alloy Plated Chain -- 150 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Plated Ruby Stud -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Gilded Emerald Ring -- 150 Resolve ring *Overlord's Polished Hide Cord -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Etched Fancy Emblem -- 150 Resolve charm *Overlord's Etched Ruby Cuff -- 150 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Barbed Leather Shroud -- 150 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Heavy Threaded Cloak -- 150 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Heavy Emerald Earring -- 150 Resolve ear *Overlord's Heavy Velium Band -- 150 Resolve ring *Overlord's Heavy Velium Bracelet -- 150 Resolve wrist *Overlord's Heavy Emblem of Power -- 150 Resolve charm *Overlord's Heavy Threaded Shroud -- 150 Resolve cloak *Overlord's Copper-Threaded Sash -- 150 Resolve belt *Overlord's Spked Sapphire Chain -- 150 Resolve neck (note the typo, this may change) *Overlord's Spiked Badge of Disdain -- 150 Resolve charm *Overseer's Indium Mercenary Sabatons -- 150 Resolve feet *Overseer's Indium Mercenary Helm -- 150 Resolve helm *Overseer's Indium Mercenary Cuirass -- 150 Resolve chest *Overseer's Ebon Threaded Boots -- 150 Resolve feet *Overseer's Ebon Threaded Collar -- 150 Resolve helm *Overseer's Ebon Threaded Robes -- 150 Resolve chest *Empyral Advanced Crit Bonus Infuser *Empyral Advanced Ability Mod Infuser *Empyral Advanced Potency Infuser *Empyral Advanced Stamina Infuser *Instance Lockout Reset: 7 Day Reuse *Voidpiercer's Arcane Reprieve *Voidpiercer's Cure Arcane *Voidpiercer's Cure Elemental *Voidpiercer's Cure Noxious *Voidpiercer's Cure Trauma *Voidpiercer's Elemental Reprieve *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Constitution *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Deftness *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Fortitude *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Intellect *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Piety *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Tactics *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Thorns *Voidpiercer's Elixir of Transcendence *Voidpiercer's Essence of Clarity *Voidpiercer's Essence of Health *Voidpiercer's Essence of Power *Voidpiercer's Essence of Regeneration *Voidpiercer's Noxious Reprieve *Veilwalker's Painlink *Veilwalker's Powerlink *Veilwalker's Forcelink *Bladimir Black -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Wizard Flurggledim -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Cleric Sararah -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Galen Stormwolf -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Doric Silverhew -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Garith Oldfoe -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Grumpy Little Stelve -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Inquisitor L'Morr -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Sergeant Marcus Carpenter -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Milo Burningsun -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Selmo Koriat -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Young Michem -- Overseer Agent (Treasured) *Councilor Wrathburn -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Gretacia Windsong -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *King Grorlif -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Lucielyn L'Kirin -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Mingla Gelfshir -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Morlin Val'Sara -- Overseer Agent (Fabled) *Alexandrina X'Aphon -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Klirgain the Mangler -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Velun Punox -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Xiang Jie -- Overseer Agent (Celestial) *Druid Ellanha -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Garick the Mad -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Kror McKroffan -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Magnus Frostheart -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Mina Szekle -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Morac the Builder -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rittan D'Sal -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Rosamond -- Overseer Agent (Legendary) *Eliminate Warlord Ix Acon -- Overseer mission *Exact Revenge on the Drakota -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Venekor -- Overseer mission *Eliminate the Gang Lord -- Overseer mission *A Dark Ceremony -- Overseer mission *Slay the Evol Ew Chieftan -- Overseer mission *Eliminate Klirkan X'Davai -- Overseer mission *The Throne of Emperor Fyst -- Overseer mission *Reacquire the Idol of Solusek Ro -- Overseer mission *Convince the Guardians -- Overseer mission *The Kra'thuk's Magical Properties -- Overseer mission *Rob the Fool's Gold Tavern -- Overseer mission *Treasure in Shortwine Burrow -- Overseer mission *Liberate Lady Laravale -- Overseer mission *Save Orxilia Calogn -- Overseer mission *Save the Valkyrie Princess -- Overseer mission *Save the Vision of Vox -- Overseer mission *Keeper for the Keep -- Overseer mission *Captured in Bramble Woods -- Overseer mission *Save Lira Singebellows -- Overseer mission *Find the Goblin Banker's Loot -- Overseer mission *Find the Golden Idol of the Drafling -- Overseer mission *Recover the Stolen Scrolls -- Overseer mission *Retrieval for the Crown -- Overseer mission *The Word of Thule -- Overseer mission *Thexian Treasure -- Overseer mission *Valuable Runes in a Dirty Place -- Overseer mission *The Thexian Wizard's Wand -- Overseer mission *Lesser Fragment of Planar Energy *Superior Fragment of Planar Energy *Greater Fragment of Planar Energy *Hardened Zelniak Pelt *Hornbeam Spruce Log *Humming Azurite *Lunar Mushroom *Luclizite Cluster *Radiant Algae *Rockhopper Meat *Slow Creeping Root *Splitfin Dartfish *Humming Sapphire Gem *Jumping Creeper *Lantern Hogfish *Lustrous Rockhopper Hide *Primal Luclizite Shard *Radiant Pome *Shrieking Mushroom *Wracked Wood Wedge *Zelniak Steak *Shadow Alchemist Studies 11 *Shadow Alchemist Studies 12 *Shadow Sage Studies 11 *Shadow Sage Studies 12 *Empyral Armorer Studies 11 *Empyral Armorer Studies 12 *Empyral Jeweler Studies 11 *Empyral Jeweler Studies 12 *Empyral Tailor Studies 11 *Empyral Tailor Studies 12 *Empyral Weaponsmith Studies 11 *Empyral Weaponsmith Studies 12 *Empyral Woodworker Studies 11 *Empyral Woodworker Studies 12 *Empyral Adornment of Raw Power *Empyral Adornment of Raw Power (2H) *Empyral Adornment of Blocking *Empyral Adornment of Blocking (2H) *Empyral Adornment of Magical Skill *Empyral Adornment of Increased Criticals *Empyral Adornment of Increased Criticals (2H) *Empyral Adornment of Defense *Empyral Adornment of Extra Attacks *Empyral Adornment of Health *Empyral Adornment of Fading *Empyral Adornment of Modified Power *Empyral Adornment of Modified Power (2H) *Empyral Adornment of Parrying *Empyral Adornment of Aggressiveness *Empyral Adornment of Weaponry *Empyral Nail of the Crafter *Empyral Nail of Criticals *Empyral Nail of Durability *Empyral Nail of Experimental Progress *Empyral Nail of Harvests *Empyral Nail of Harvesting *Empyral Nail of Progress *Empyral Nail of Experience *Empyral Transmuter's Nail *Recipe: Empyral Painlink *Recipe: Empyral Powerlink *Recipe: Empyral Forcelink *Overseer's Etched Indium Dagger -- 150 Resolve 1H piercing *Overseer's Plated Indium Greathammer -- 150 Resolve 2H crushing *Overseer's Polished Indium Greathammer -- 150 Resolve 2H crushing *Overseer's Barbed Indium Crossbow -- 150 Resolve crossbow *Overseer's Hefty Ironwood Crossbow -- 150 Resolve crossbow *Overseer's Heavy Vanadium Mace -- 150 Resolve 1H crushing *Overseer's Etched Cedar Crossbow -- 150 Resolve crossbow Credits